Instinct of the Heart
by bubblewrappedhearts
Summary: Life in Beacon Hills is pretty boring and Jenna Knox constantly wishes that something, anything interesting would happen. Then, they found that dead body in the woods. Well, you don't always get what you wish for…


_AN: Hi! I've been mulling over the idea of a Teen Wolf fanfic for awhile now and this is what I've got so far. It's still a little rough (okay, really rough) but I think you guys might like it. It'd be lovely if you guys told me what y'all think about it so far. :) __Gonna give y'all fair warning, I might/probably will change the title seeing as I really can't think of one at the moment. And I apologize for the sucky summary too so yeah. Enjoy! :) xxx_

* * *

I was running. Fast, hard. The usual. My breath was visible in front of me. Running was the easy part. My legs were built for this. Why was I running though? Where was I? Looking around as I continued forward, I caught glimpses of the scenery surrounding me. Easily, I recognized it as the forest near my home in Beacon Hills. Okay, so I know where I am. But, that still doesn't answer why I'm running... And then I hear that voice.

"Jenna? Is that really you?" It hits me like a ton of bricks. Oh, God no. Not again. Not this one. I knew already where this was going. It was her again. My feet weren't able to move anymore, I don't know whether it was because I was in shock from hearing her voice or because my body wasn't working anymore. So, I just stood there like an idiot. The forest melted away, leaving a large canyon in its wake. My heartbeat doubled, knowing what was going to happen. I blinked and there she was, just like every time.

"Amelia." I breathed. She looked different though. Older perhaps? Of course, it had been almost a decade since I'd seen her last. "W-Where did you go?" I felt like a little girl again. She simply smiled at me, but didn't say a word. She stood at the edge of the cliff, far too close for my liking. I took a step forward, but she froze and began to take a step back. "Please don't do this again!" I cried. Her peaceful expression faltered a little, but she composed herself again. She'd left me once already, I didn't want her to go again.

"Take care of Mom and Dad for me, yeah?" her voice had dropped to something like a whisper, but I clearly heard her. She was going to do it. My throat seemed to shut as I nodded slowly. Her eyes flashed a different colour, a shade of silver that I'd never seen before, except for this dream. It took all of my willpower not to run up to her. That just made her fall faster. "Catch ya on the flipside, Jen-Jen." She waved once, before slowly falling backwards. The scream escaped my lips as I sprinted to the edge, only to see her serene smile as she plummeted downwards.

"Amelia!" I screamed, falling to my knees. Not again. Dammit.

I'd never been so thankful for my alarm before. The buzzer was practically my saviour right now. Opening my eyes, I saw the ceiling to my bedroom. It was just a dream. I mean, I knew it was a dream. But, once I was caught up in it, it was so hard to tell what was reality or not. Looking up at the dreamcatcher above my bed, I silently cursed myself for ever believing that one might actually work. I looked at my clock, seeing that I'd overslept... Again. I groaned as my head fell back against the pillow. I really didn't feel like going to school today.

"As you all know, there indeed was a body found last night." I looked up from my textbook. Wait, what? What did Mr. Jordan just say? Did I hear him wrong? I must've missed something important. That's what I get for going on family vacations. "But, the police have a suspect that they're investigating, so we can analyze the symbolism in _Nature_ by Emerson." Everyone groaned... except me. Maybe I was the only one who actually did the summer assignment. Transcendentalism was actually quite interesting to me. You know, the whole truth in nature and how people are supposed to value their own beliefs and intuition over book knowledge and everything. I don't know... It was kinda cool, in a semi-trippy sort of way. The completed assignment sat on my desk next to my textbook. I twiddled my thumbs awkwardly as Mr. Jordan tried explaining the philosophy to the other students, except he got part of it wrong and I wanted to tell him that but I also didn't want to make a bad impression. So I didn't say anything. The young man sitting next to me noticed my inner conflict. He leaned over and directed a sickly sweet smile at me.

"Are the voices in your head bothering you again?" he sneered. I raised an eyebrow at him. The cocky little bitch. I swear, he must be great in bed or something. I really couldn't see any other reason why Lydia would tolerate him for so long.

"In order for you to insult me, I would have to value your opinion. Nice try though, Jackson." I replied in a equally mocking tone. Mr. Jordan cleared his throat, standing close to our desks. both of us looked up at him and immediately shut up.

"Would you two like to share something with the class?" I shook my head meekly, but Jackson had other plans. Damn him. What the hell was he going to pull out of his ass now?

"I'd just like to say that your tie is really nice today, Mr. Jordan." he beamed innocently. Mr. Jordan rolled his eyes dismissively and went back to his desk, muttering something under his breath. The bell rang and everyone got out of the class as quick as possible. That would definitely not be my favourite class this year. Opening my wallet, I pulled out my new schedule and looked for my locker. I really should've come to orientation. But, Dad's boss just had to offer to bring us along on the cruise. Now, I looked like an idiot. Really though. I should know where most of these classes were, I'd been here my entire life... Sigh. Today was going to be one of those days.

I found my locker before the last class of the day. Putting away my extra binders, I tried to organize it a little bit. I was a little surprised that I hadn't seen Danny yet. Normally, we'd always see each other in the halls. Jackson probably had something to do with it. Ugh, Jackson. I scowled at his name. The disgusting, cocky little son of a-. I got a hard shove from my right. Um, rude much? I started to bitch at the perp, when I saw who it was. All coherent thoughts went out the window then. "Oh, um, sorry." I blushed, looking away.

"Sorry! Didn't even see you there, Jenna!" Stiles looked over at me, grinning. "Guess we're locker buddies, eh?" He playfully nudged my elbow with his. Oh dear God, this wasn't really happening, was it? I swear, my blushing was spreading. And I didn't blush pretty. I looked like I'd been dropped in red paint when I started blushing. Fucking genetics. Pulling myself back together, I quirked an eyebrow at him in amusement. "Well, you know, since our lockers are next to each other, we'll see each other a lot more, I guess... Yeah." He trailed off and shrugged it off. His best friend, Scott, came up behind him, clamping his hands down forcefully on Stiles' shoulders. Ouch, that looked like it hurt. But, my "locker buddy" didn't seem to mind. In fact, he seemed to brighten at the boy's presence.

"We need to talk about-" he stopped once he noticed me. "Oh, hi, Jenna. Have a nice summer?"

"Yeah, it was great. Yours?" Our chat was shallow, but he was just trying not to be rude, I guess. Scott nodded, smiling sincerely. Or that's what I thought it looked like. "Well, see you guys around. I'm off." I awkwardly declared my exit and shut my locker. The boys simply looked at me and watched me leave. A subtle glance over my shoulder showed the immediate change in their demeanors. Scott and Stiles were in a heated debate about something, but I was too far away to make out anything that they were saying. It was probably better that way.

"Jenna!" Another familiar voice caught my attention. Focusing on what was in front of me, I saw Danny grinning at me. He greeted me with a quick hug. It was a little awkward because his backpack was slung over one of his shoulders and kinda got in the way. "How have you been? Haven't seen you in forever."

"I'm great. How's lacrosse going?" I nodded to the stick that was carelessly stuffed in his backpack. He looked back at it and grinned again.

"Good, I guess. It's still the first day, you know. Hey, you going to the party on Friday?" he acted like he just remembered it. I pondered it for a little bit. I might go, depending on who was throwing it. It honestly couldn't hurt.

"I guess. Who's hosting?" Danny laughed at me as I replied. It was like pulling teeth, as much as I didn't really want to say it.

"Well, Jackson's doing it." My eyebrows must be up by my hairline by now. Jackson? As in Jackson, the captain of the lacrosse team, Danny's bffl and total jackass? Uh, hell now. Danny noticed my reaction because he sighed. "He's not all that bad, once you get him to stop trying to make your life a living hell." The rolling of eyes was for effect, obviously.

"He's a douchebag. I don't know how you put up with that." I glared at the subject of our conversation as he sauntered by. Yes, sauntered. It was like he put on a "cool boy" swagger on purpose. Douche. "If I were to go, I'd have to consume copious amounts of alcohol just so I could deal with the amount of Jackson-ness within that hellhole, I mean, house." Playing with a piece of my hair, I scrunched my nose. "Hey, don't you have to get to your practice? It's the first day!" Oh my God. What if I made Danny late and he messed up because of me? I'd never forgive myself. "Go!" I started pushing in the general direction that he was supposed to be going. Danny attempted to protest, but finally, he agreed with me.

After I'd sent off my neighbour, I hurried to my own class, keeping my fingers crossed that I wouldn't be late. The bell rang just seconds after I sat down, so hopefully, Danny got to practice on time. After getting out my textbook, I noticed that there was a new girl sitting in front of me. It would be a good idea to introduce myself, if only to be nice. Almost as soon as I started to open my mouth, however, Lydia Martin made her entrance very known as she sat down next to the new girl. Did she already dig her claws into the new girl or...? I leaned back in my seat, adjusting my skirt, and acted like I wasn't going to say anything at all. Well, it wasn't like anyone noticed anyway, so you know.

"So are you liking it in Beacon Hills, Allison?" Lydia smiled. It was like candy that was sickly sweet. Lydia seemed like a Regina George to me, except she had a functioning brain. A very functioning brain, judging by her GPA. She was currently ranked first in our class, with me being second. But, I really didn't mind that. I mean, of course, I'd rather be first, but I wasn't that competitive so it wasn't a huge deal.

"Yeah, I guess." The girl's name was Allison. Well, that's a cool name, I guess. I'd never met a girl named Allison, eh. Allison didn't seem too enthused. I really couldn't blame her. I bet she came from some bustling city, like NYC or somewhere like that, and then moved to Beacon Hills. Even though we were within 4 or 5 hours of all the major cities, it would still be a shock. Of course, if you've lived in Beacon Hills all your life, an obvious example being me, the place didn't see, that strange. Other than the occasional house fire and "kidnapping". Well, there was that one body found this morning...

Okay, Beacon Hills wasn't that normal. But, normal's overrated... Right?


End file.
